This is AWESOME: Random Events!
by horsefreckles
Summary: <html><head></head>This little series is about weird, random events in the story, "This is AWESOME!" It's just a randomness series that I'll write when I'm obviously, completely bored. *MARKED AS COMPLETE. WILL NOT CONTINUE.* Image not mine.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey everybody! This new story is between the scenes of This Is AWESOME! So if you haven't read it, you should :P These are random events that happen, based on my story This is AWESOME! So yea, hope you enjoy my randomness XDXDXD**

**P.S.- I had help from emobunny03 to write these XD Go check out her story ,"Different Worlds"... It's pretty snazzy ;D And I added an extra friend for these 'adventures'. Her name is Tyra and she gave me the idea to write this random event so I thought I'd add her XD**

**The First Random Event- Hidan's shoes and Kazu's boxers.**

The three girls were having a blast, their mentors, Itachi, Pein, and Hidan were on a mission. They left last week and the girls were happier than ever. Usually they'd be training their asses off, but not this week.

Azby, Jess and Tyra were walking around the hideout, looking for Brianna.

"Godammit.." Azby said while brushing her fingers through her hair now short hair (A/N- Azby cut her hair and it's beautiful ^^), "Where could she be..!"

"She's probably climbing up the side of the hideout, that monkey.." Tyra responded.

"WAIT!..." Jess said while stopping.

"WHAT!" Tyra and Azby screamed.

"I have a rock in my shoe.." She said while taking off her shoe and holding it upside and letting the rock fall out. Tyra did her famous 'face palm' and started walking again, with Azby by her side.

"heehee.." Somebody giggled around the corner of the hallway. Tyra and Azby stopped.

"Did you hear that?" Tyra whispered.

"yea." Azby replied.

"HEAR WHAT!" Jess practically shouted.

"shut. up." Tyra snapped while putting her hand over Jess' mouth.

"I'm wearing Hidan's sandals.." Brianna said while walking around the corner. She looked up to see Azby, Tyra, and Jess standing there. The three looked down at Brianna's feet to see her wearing over-sized sandals.

"Uhhh..." Azby said while scratching her head.

"Don't tell Hidan about this! He'll freak!" Brianna said, but while she said it the three girls looked at something that was above her head. Brianna slowly turned around, and there stood...HIDAN. She turned back and there only stood Tyra.

"Why. Are. You. Wearing. My. Fucking. Shoes?" Hidan said while staring at the back of her head.

" THEY'RE BACK...RUUUUN!" Brianna screamed. She ran down the hallway her fastest with Tyra at her side. Hidan's shoes were slowing her down. She tryed to kick them off, but it then made her fall down.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Brianna screamed while crawling forward. Hidan walked up to her and grabbed her ankle and started pulling her to his room. She lifted her hand in front of her and Tyra grabbed it, but Hidan won the tug of war. Tyra watched her get pulled into... Hidan's hell hole. While he was pulling her, her shirt started to rise up and there just had to be carpet.

"RUG BURN!" Brianna screamed, "IT HURTS!" Hidan laughed a crazy laugh. Brianna then kicked him where the sun don't shine with the foot he wasn't holding on to.

Hidan doubled over and let go of her foot. Brianna stood up and looked at Hidan, she took off his shoes and threw them at him.

"FEEL THE WRATH OF BINKS, YOU PEDOPHILE!" She screamed and she ran away. Tyra was still in the hallway. "RUN, T-DOG, RUUUUN!" Brianna screamed while running past Tyra faster than lightning. Then a few seconds later Hidan was zooming by. Tyra stood there, then she walked off singing, "I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY!" Doing a ghetto walk down the boring, gloomy hallway. As Tyra walked, and sang everything in her path turned a bright color. Someone's feeling happy today!

.

Brianna finally got into her room and she locked it. "Phew." She said while walking to her bed and collapsing on it.

"Boo."

"!"

Brianna unlocked her door and ran out.

"Yes! I'm finally scary!" Casper the Ghost said while going out of Brianna's room, going to tell the other ghosts.

.

Hidan gave up and was sitting in the kitchen. He thought he heard a faint scream, but he ignored it.

"I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SK-" Tyra sang, but then stopped when she saw Hidan.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hidan asked while biting into a random apple.

"Singing. GAWD! Why does everybody pick on me!" Tyra screamed while running into her room everything in her path turned a sad blue shade.

"Looks like it's somebody's time of the month again!" Jessamyne said randomly from under the table. Hidan quickly pulled his legs onto the chair. He looked at the end of the table and Azby was sitting there eating a banana. Hidna winked at her as she was slowly putting the banana farther and farther into her mouth. Then she... bit it.

Hidan's eyes went wide and his hand went over his crotch. He stood up and ran away, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hidan was turning into one of the girl's.. one of the pansy's..

~*~*At bed time*~*~

"Fuck. Finally peace and quiet." Hidan said while leaning back into his bed. He felt something poke him. He slowly opened his eyes and there was Brianna who was floating over him. Well she was connected to a rope that Azby, Tyra, and Jess were holding. She was in all black and her black hair was tied back into a tight pony tail and a black toque (If you don't know what a toque is, it's a hat people use to keep their head warm in winter). She had two black marks across her cheeks. The other girls were exactly like her, except Azby, since her hair couldn't go into a ponytail.

"LIFT ME UP!" Brianna screamed. The three girls yelled, "HEAVE. HOOOOOOO! HEAVE. HOOOOOOO!"

Hidan tried to grab Brianna, but she was pulled up into the random vents.

"Phew. Close one." Jess said while swiping her forehead.

"Let's make a plan.." Azby suggested.

"YEA! How about, we all sneak around and try to steal Kakuzu's money.." Tyra responded.

"YEA! and correction, we don't call him Kakuzu, just Kazu!" Brianna exclaimed while smiling. Tyra smiled, "Koo Koo Kazu!" Tyra exclaimed while smiling.

"Okay, one at a time we jump down over at that exit!" Jess pointed at a random exit sign.

"Why the hell is there an exit sign in the vents!" Azby exclaimed.

"I dunno.." Brianna responded. They all made their way slowly to the exit sign, not wanting anyone from below to here them. Brianna jumped down first, then Tyra, then Azby, and Jessamyne fell..

"Okay. Are we all good?" Tyra asked. Jessamyne stood up and nodded. They all looked around, they were in Kazu's room. Brianna walked to the drawer and opened the top one.

"Come look at this you guys!" She shouted. They all ran to Brianna.

"We should wear these on our heads and run around." Azby said.

"Wait! Pein's room is next to here! I'll go get one of his!" Jessamyne shouted, she quickly ran next door and was back in seconds with a bright orange gitch on her head, making her look like Choji, with black hair. Brianna put green boxers on her head, while Tyra and Azby put green gitches on their heads.

"Let's do this!"

The four girls ran into the living room where all of the members of the Akatsuki were sitting, and they were watching... Naruto Idol? They all turned to see the girls.

"What are you guys wearing? un." Deidara said, but when he saw Tyra he smiled and winked and she went all 'talk to the hand' on him, he frowned and started to cry dramatically.

"HEY! THOSE ARE MY UNDERGARMENTS!" Pein and Kazu shouted.

"YOU WERE WEARING MY FUCKING SHOES!" Hidan yelled, steam coming out of his ears.

"Calm down boys, take a chill pill, we're just fooling around.." Jess said, slowly backing up.

"FOOL AROUND MY FUCKING ASS!" Hidan shouted.

"Heh, you heard him, Brianna, go fool around with his fucking ass.." Azby said, loudly. All the girls laughed, escpecially Brianna, who was trying to hide her embarresment. They looked up at the boys, practically crying, and they knew they were serious.

"Okay, Mudz (Jess), Stupod (Tyra), and Ass Wipe (Moi)... IT'S TIME TO RUN!" Brianna shouted.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" The three men screamed while chasing after them.

"NOT MY SWEETIE PIE, BRIANNA!" Kisame shouted while running after them.

The rest of the Akatsuki members looked at eachother and went off to catch Pein, Kazu, and Hidan. Tobi was the only one still sitting down.

"Tobi will be a good-boy and wait here!" Tobi looked around, being bored, "Oh what the hell, I'm just going to watch some wrestling... Fuck those guys.." He said while grabbing the remote and drinking a random beer in front of him.

.

The scene of the chase was just like on Scooby-Doo. Except there was more swearing, thanks to Hidan and Brianna. Randomly **Scooby-dooby-doo, where are you?** started playing loudly.

"SCATTER!" Jess screamed. She ran into a random closet and pulled emo, puttng her hair in front of her face and singing, "I cut my life into pieces!"

Tyra and Azby ran outside and pulled monkey and climbed up a tree, then put leaves and branches over them.

Brianna hid under a blanket in the hallway, which was very obvious.

Hidan walked up to Brianna, who was under the blanket. "Yea, that's totally not fucking obvious!"

"I know right!" Brianna said, but before Hidan could grab her, she pulled ninja and started karate chopping his head simulteaneously.

"KARATE CHOPPING ACTION!" She screamed. She spit on his face and ran away screaming: "AYE AYE AYE AYE AYE!" Hidan slowly stood up and rubbed his head.

.

Pein opened the closet door, to see Jess singing and rocking back and forth slowly in the fetal position.

"Give me my underwear back.. please.." Pein said whle lifting his in front of her face. Jess smirked and stood up and kicked his crotch. Pein doubled over and fell on the ground.

"Well, that's how you kick someone's ass!" She said but quickly corrected herself, "Erhm.. I mean crotch.." She did the moonwalk down the hallway and to wear Azby and Tyra were.

Brianna came running, still screaming and stopped at the tree, breathing heavily, "Damn, got to stop eating junk food.." She said while regaining her breath.

"Psst.. Come up here you guys!" Tyra whispered.

"Y'know, you don't really have to whisper.." Azby said to her, and before she could say more, Kazu randomly appeared and used his rape tentacles to capture the four girls.

"GET YOUR RAPE TENTACLES AWAY FROM ME!" Jess screamed.

"Oh don't pretend you don't enjoy it.." Azby said while slowly smirking.

"Wait, I thought the rest of the Akatsuki came to save us.." Brianna mentioned. Kazu laughed wildly.

"Oh, they're in a better place now.." He said.

The girls gasped loudly, "Y-you mean.. THEY'RE AT THE MCDONALDS PLAY PLACE!" Tyra said, crying because she couldn't go.

"No, not becau-" Kazu was cut off.

"THAT'S NO FAIR! THEY'RE ALL TO TALL TO BE ABLE TO GO THERE!" Brianna exclaimed.

"THEY AREN'T AT MCDONALDS!" Kazu shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Oh.. do you want some..juice?" Azby asked. Kazu sighed and let the girls down from his rape tentacle grasp.

"Okay, if you guys give me back my underwear and Pein's gitch, I'll let you go.." Kazu said.

The girls agreed and took of the underwear on their heads. They gave them to Kazu, and he walked into the hideout.

"I wonder wear the rest of them are then.." Brianna thought out loud as she and the rest started to walk. They all though about it while they got inside and into their beds and fell asleep.

**MORNING**

"THEY'RE IN DISNEYLAND!" Tyra shouted as she woke up from her sleep. The rest of the girls woke up and all thought about it.

"THAT MAKES SENSE!" Azby shouted back. The three girls stayed motionless for a few seconds then they all fell back asleep.

**A/N- Ello' there! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did! Oh and about the whole, "Do you want some juice?" thing, go and look up, **"What NOT to say to Asian Parents!"

**Oh yeah, Read n' Review! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 Pt 1

**Chapter 2 Part 1 - What a crazy night..**

*****IMPORTANT*****

**A/N- Hello everyone, just one thing so you don't get confused as you read this, the timeline for this is kinda of what works for me. It's before we get together with any of the akatsuki, but Tyra is here already. It's messed up and what not, but oh well xD Oh, and since we're kind of acting really young and childish, our ages in this are 13 and 14. If you want to know specifically, Jess and Tyra are 14 and Me and Azby are 13. And if you didn't figure this out before, my characters are based off my real-life friends.**

**Tyra: The Positive Pessimist**

**Jess: NerdyGirl03**

**Azby: frostedfire13**

**I know that was long, but now you get it :D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Akatsuki from Naruto T-T**

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOD I AM SOO BORED! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jess screamed as she rolled around the hideout. Brianna randomly ran down the hallway, who was carrying Hidan's scythe, and tripped over Jess.<p>

"BITCH! GET BACK HERE WITH MY FUCKING SCYTHE!" Hidan screamed at Brianna as he ran after Brianna.

"What's got his boxer's in a twist?" Jess asked Brianna. Brianna rolled off of Jess and started running away screaming like a crazy Native, "Or don't answer my question."

"FUCK YOU!" Hidan screamed as he jumped over Jess and after Brianna.

"..." Jess stayed silent as she rolled into the living room and everyone was sitting there, well except Kisame, Zetsu and Sasori, "Wait, weren't you just like running that way?" Jess asked as she stood up and pointed down the hallway.

"No.." Brianna said as she and Hidan played monopoly on the floor.

"GO TO JAIL! YOU GOT THE JAIL CARD!" Brianna screamed.

"Fuck no!" Hidan shouted back.

As of this moment, Brianna was getting mad at Hidan for not going to jail since he got the jail card, Tyra was trying hard to make her eyes go cross eyed, Itachi was waiting for the perfect time to escape, Azby was staring at Itachi, Pein was staying silent as he watched Brianna strangle Hidan, Konan was trying to get Brianna off Hidan, Tobi was singing _'My Little Pony' _Mother Grandma style, Deidara was painting a pony with Jess, and Kazu was in the corner counting money.

"WHO WANTS TO PLAY TWISTER?" Azby shouted, no one replied and she sat down mumbling something.

"I'll play twister..." Azby's left side brain said outloud.

"Shut up Left side brain! I'm trying to draw lips!" Azby shouted as she randomly had her sketchbook and was drawing lips. **(A/N- If you don't get it. Go into art class xD)**

"WHO WANTS TO PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE?" Tyra shouted and looked around the room, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Tyra. A few were glaring, and a few were smiling.

"ME!" Deidara screamed as he rose his hand in the air.

"I do! It sounds like fun!" Konan said with a smile. Brianna gave Konan a death glare for going onto Tyra's side.

"Awh hell no!" Jess exclaimed.

"Bitch are you fo' real?" Azby asked.

"..." Pein didn't say?

"One thousand four hundred fifty two!" Kazu exclaimed.

"YAHTZEE!" Brianna shouted as she stood up and hit her head on nothing.

"Ahaha! Kick me!" A random person said as they ran into the hideout, kicked Tyra and ran out off the building, even though there wasn't a kick me sign on her back.

"I DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tobi shouted in excitment as he ran to the kitchen and quickly came back with an emtpy bottle.

"I'm not playing Spin the Bottle." Itachi said bluntly as he got up and started walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>*~*~3o Seconds Later*~*~<strong>

"Okay! So here's how we play!" Tyra shouted as she set the bottle in the center of the circle.

"I think everyone know how to play." Itachi growled as he stared at the bottle.

"LET'S DO THIS BITCH!" Jess shouted as she spun the bottle. Everyone stared at the bottle, and waited for it to stop. They kept waiting, just watching the bottle spin and spin. No one took their eyes off the bottle, they just sat there as if their butts were attached to the floor. Why isn't the bottle stopping? And it stopped, waaaait, not yet... okay now it stopped. And it's on... Tobi!

"IT'S ME!" Tobi shouted as he stood up and danced. Everyone, especially Brianna, tried to hold back their laughter. Jess sweat dropped.

"C'mon Jess, you have to kiss Tobi, un." Deidara snickered. Everyone watched and waited, Tobi was waiting. Jess quickly leaned in and she kissed his mask.

"Hey, it wasn't that ba-" Then Jess screamed and started gagging.

"WHAT'S WRONG!" Brianna screamed as she gave Jess the hymlic manoeuver. Jess punched Brianna in the face. Brianna started crying and started hugging Tyra, who just stared and patted her head.

"I wasn't choking dumbass! His mask just smelled like shit!" Jess screamed. Tobi got sad and went into his emo corner.

"It does smell like shit." Pein said. Everyone looked at Pein weirdly.

"And how'd you know that?" Kazu asked from the opposite corner of Tobi.

"WAIT? WHY AREN'T YOU IN THE CIRCLE?" Tyra shouted at Kazu.

"I'm counting ma' money' betch!" He replied.

"Oh."

"YAHTZEE!" Brianna screamed again.

"You didn't answer Kazu's question." Konan stated.

"Oh, because I'm the one who has to clean Tobi's mask." Pein said as he rolled his eyes.

"WHO'S FUCKING TURN!" Hidan screamed loudly as he stabbed the floor with a kunai.

"BRIANNA'S TUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRN~!" Azby sang as she handed the bottle to Brianna.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god.." Brianna said as she spun the bottle, which of course had to land on the one and only Hidan. Hidan and Brianna moved farther away from eachother, avoiding eye contact.

"Oooooo~!" Tyra said, "You have to kiss Hidan!" Itachi actually laughed at this.

"Fuck no." Brianna replied.

"Oh c'mon! It's not going to hurt you!" Jess exclaimed as she pushed Brianna towards Hidan.

"No." She replied.

"TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!" Tobi shouted from his emo corner.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!...un." Deidara screamed at Tobi. Everyone stared at Deidara, as Tobi started to cry.

"There! I did it!" Brianna said as she pulled away from Hidan.

"B-But! We didn't get to see it!" Azby shouted.

"Can I go now?" Itachi asked.

"No." Tyra responded.

"Ya snooze ya' lose!" Hidan said as he smiled to Brianna, pervertedly. Brianna slapped Hidan and she got up and looked around.

"I'm bored, this isn't fun!" Brianna complained, and Hidan pouted and got sad.

"Let's play something else then, kid" Azby shouted.

"Nope, nope, we're playing this betch! Get ready to fucking die!" Tyra shouted as she grabbed the bottle and pulled a Jessamyne (butch) and smashed the bottle over top Hidan's head. Then suddenly Hidan got a boner.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Tyra screamed. Hidan covered it more with a pillow.

"I'M SORRY! BUT PAIN GIVES ME FUCKING ECSTASY!" Hidan shouted.

"So, if I punched you in the face, you'd get turned on?" Azby asked, feeling curious like always.

"Uhm...I don't fucking know.. It never happened.." Hidan said as he looked away.

"LIES!" Jess screamed.

"Heh, the bottles broken, no more spin the bottle!" Brianna cheered as her and Itachi started dancing to the song Caramelldansen. Soon enough everyone was dancing along.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*3 minutes later*~*~<strong>

"Phew, that was fun!" Itachi shouted as he gave Brianna a high ten.

"Wow Itachi! I never knew you could actually be fun!" Kazu exclaimed as he went back into his corner to continue counting his money.

"Hn." Itachi responded, going back to his normal self.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Azby asked as she sat down on the 2 seat couch with Jess, Tyra, and Brianna.

"TOBI HAS AN IDEA!"

"Hm, maybe we can find another bottle a-" Konan started saying as she sat on the floor in front of the couch the girls were sitting on.

"NO!" Everyone shouted, then Konan put her hands up and mouthed 'sorry'.

"Hmm, let's all think, un..." Deidara said as everyone started thinking, even Kazu and Hidan.

"TOBI HAS ONE!"

"Something that all of us will fucking enjoy!" Hidan demanded.

"TOBI HAS A REEEAAALLY GOOD IDEA!"

"We need a really good idea!" Brianna exclaimed.

"Something that I will even agree with." Pein said to the group of people.

"IT'S CALLED TRUTH OR DARE!" Tobi exclaimed.

"What about truth or dare?" Itachi mentioned.

"YEA!" Everyone exclaimed in unison.

"Gee Itachi, who new you'd think of such a good idea too!" Azby shouted as she got up and walked over to Itachi and patted his back.

"Because I actually listened to Tobi.." He muttered. Everyone looked at Tobi and slightly sweat-dropped.

"WELL THEN! GOOD IDEA TOBI-CHAN!" Tyra exclaimed, "Okay then, everyone, who wants to go first!" Tyra asked as she looked around the group of people. Only one person had his hand up, it was Tobi.

"Tobi, you thought of the idea so you have to let someone go first, like me!" Brianna exclaimed, then Tobi nodded.

"Can Tobi go second!" Tobi asked.

"Sure!" Brianna shouted, then she studied everyone, thinking who her victim should be.

"Please not me, please not me..." Pein whispered to himself.

"Pein..." Brianna said.

"Shit."

"Can you go make us popcorn?" Brianna asked innocently. He looked up, a confused expression on his face.

"Um, no."

"Fine. Truth or dare?" Brianna asked as a smirk grew onto her face.

"Does everyone want butter?" Pein asked as he walked towards the kitchen. Everyone laughed and nodded.

"Okay, but seriously, I pick... hmmmmm..." Brianna said.

"GOD! PICK A FREAKIN' PERSON ALREADY! STOP TORTURING US!" Jess screamed as she got off the couch and fell onto her knees as she shook her fist in the air, "DAMN YOU, JOSE!"

"Oookaaaaay... I pick Hidan then!" Brianna said with a smile.

"Fuck, I pick truth." Hidan said as he leaned back onto the wall as he sat.

"Awh, pick dare, pweety pweety please?" Brianna asked.

"No."

Brianna frowned as she got up and crawled over to Hidan. She put her face right next to Hidan's ear, and she breathed ever so slightly, making Hidan shiver, "Pretty please? Just for me?" She asked in the most sexy voice she could make. Jess started laughing, knowing that Brianna just did that to get her way, she did a lot to people.

"O-Okay.. I pick d-dare then..." Hidan said as he started to get goosebumps. Brianna pulled away and smiled brightly.

"Woah, mankiller.." Kazu said as he stared at Brianna.

"Seduced!" Azby shouted as she put her fist into the air and did a fist pound with Brianna. Hidan finally figured out what just happened.

"Bitch!" He shouted at Brianna. She just shrugged and quickly ran to the kitchen and came back with a grape.

"What is that for?" Itachi asked as he watched Brianna sit down in front of Hidan.

"I dare you, to eat this grape, off my tongue, buuut you have to use your own tongue to get it off!" Brianna exclaimed. Tyra, Azby, and Jess started to freak out laughing behind them, and everyone else, even Tobi, were trying to hold back their laughter.

"Fuck no." He stated.

"You have to, it's a dare." Brianna said in her smart-ass tone.

"F-Fine!" Hidan said as he started to curse under his breath. Brianna started laughing and she tried to hold it back as she opened her mouth, stuck her tongue out and put the grape on her tongue.

"OH MY GOD!" Jess shouted as she practically fell on the floor laughing her ass off.

"Do it! Do it!" Everyone shouted as they watched Hidan stare at the grape. Pein slowly moved out of the kitchen and just enought to see the dare.

"Fuck! Just stop yelling and I'll do it!" Hidan shouted at everyone. They all stayed silent, peering their heads a little over Brianna's so they could see better. Brianna was also trying her hardest to not turn into a tomato. Hidan leaned in a little closer and stared at the grape closely.

"Hurry up Hidan!" Konan shouted from the floor beside Brianna. He shot her a glare as he leaned in and stuck out his tongue and tried to scoop it up with his own, but their tongues touched for about 3 seconds then he quickly pulled away. Brianna's eyes were closed and she regretted to making that dare. Hidan finally leaned in closer again and used his whole entire mouth to take the grape.

"Finally!" Brianna shouted as she fell back and stuck her tongue back inside her mouth. Hidan actually ate the grape and smiled, "THAT WAS DISGUSTING!" Brianna screamed.

"Hey, you chose the dare.." Tyra said as she finally stopped laughing.

"My, that grape was fucking juicy!" He exclaimed and everyone laughed.

"That was probably her saliva!" Jess shouted then Hidan started to spit beside him.

"Okay, so it's your turn Hidan!" Brianna exclaimed as she did a back somersault and landed on her knees.

"I thought it was my turn.." Tobi said as he started silently crying in the corner.

"I pick Deidara." He stated after he finished wiping his tongue off with his cloak.

"Oh dear god, un, I pick truth!" Deidara exclaimed. Hidan was soon deep in thought, then right away his face lit up. Tyra, and Jess stared at him, trying to think of what he was thinking.

"Okay Deidara, I dare you to tell everyone who you like or I'll fucking stab you with this kunai." Hidan stated as he pulled out a kunai from his pants pocket. Everyone in the room were wearing casual outfits, like shorts and t-shirts, nothing special.

"U-Uh.." Deidara said as everyone in the roomsweatdropped.

"He won't stab you!" Brianna exclaimed as she jumped at Hidan, but ended up just falling forwards and hitting her head on the floor.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TAKING MY MONEY BETCH!" Kazu said after he tripped Brianna, then he ran out of the room screaming, "AYE! AYE! AYE!" With his piggy banks in his hand.

"Actually it was me!" Jess called after Kazu, then she put her hand over her mouth, _"Why did I just say that!"_ She screamed in her head.

"Well then, go make me a sammich!" Kazu yelled at Jess, then she sighed and went to the kitchen to make a sandwich. Kazu went back to his corner and continued to count his money as he waited for his sammich.

"WHERE'D DEIDARA GO!" Itachi shouted as he looked around the living room.

"HEHE~! DEIDARA-SEMPAI WENT THAT WAY!" Tobi pointed down the hallway as he spoke.

"You should've told us right away you dobe!" Azby shouted, "He got away! Now he can't tell us who he likes!" Azby screamed as she went up to Tobi and started strangling him.

"Hey now. That's unnecessary." Tyra said as she just watched Tobi getting strangled.

"No one is going to do anything?" Brianna asked everyone, no one even twitched, but just continued what they were initially doing.

"Why would we help Tobi?" Itachi asked as he started cheering for Azby with Tyra.

"I wasn't talking about that, I meant going to go find Deidara!" Brianna exclaimed.

"Hm, good idea!" Azby exclaimed as she finally let go of Tobi's neck.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS OUR POPCORN!" Hidan screamed at the kitchen, then Pein came running in with a bowl of popcorn and handed it to Hidan, who started eating it like a pig.

"Anything else you want?" Pein asked, suddenly he was wearing a butler outfit and holding a tray. Then Jess came walking out of the kitchen with Kazu's sandwich, she then quickly handed it to him and sat down with Brianna on the floor.

"Can I have a coffee with extra creme?" Brianna asked, "And one coffee with extra suger for Jess!"

"Thank you!" Jess exclaimed, as Pein rolled his eyes and went to go make them their coffee.

"OKAY! EVERYONE LISTEN!" Brianna shouted as everyone stopped what they were doing and faced Brianna, "We'll split into groups to go find Deidara! He could be anywhere, in the hideout, or even outside and in the forests! So here are the groups! EVERYONE! IN A LINE IN FRONT OF ME!" Brianna screamed. Everyone, except Pein, formed a line in front of Brianna, and they were suddenly wearing camouflage pants and shirts, other than Hidan, who was wearing no shirt. All the girls wore green tanktops. They had two green lines under their eyes, and Azby had on a camouflage bandana.

"Okay! So group 1 constists of Me, Hidan, and Tyra, group 2 consists of Jess, Kazu, and Tobi, and group 3 consists of Azby, Itachi and Konan! WAIT! Where's Konan?" Brianna screamed as she looked around the base, and saw Konan hiding in the corner, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING OVER THEIR MAGGOT!" Brianna shouted, Hidan reached back to grab some popcorn, but Brianna turned around and kicked his crotch, "Do that again, Bitch, and you die!" Brianna said with a serious look in her eyes. hidan feel to the ground, holding his southern regions.

"You're too loud.. I-I can't handle the y-yelling.." Konana said as she slowly stood up.

"STOP SOUNDING LIKE CRONA, MAGGOT!" Brianna screamed and pushed Konana into the line.

"Here's your coffee." Pein said as he passed Jess and Brianna their coffees.

"Thank you." Brianna said politely as she took a sip, "GROSS! NEXT TIME I WANT COFFEE WITH MY CREME!" Tyra stared at Brianna and sweatdropped.

"And next time, I need more sugar!" Jess exclaimed as she threw the cup at Pein.

_"But I put 15 sugar cubes in there.."_ Pein thought to himself as he walked back to the kitchen.

"Okay, group 1! We are going to the forest! Group 2, you're going to search all the caves, and group 3! you're staying here and searching the basement!" Brianna shouted, then suddenly everyone were in pure black clothing, and the stripes on their cheeks were now black. All the girls wore black gloves with the fingers cut off, and Azby's bandana was black, "LET'S GO!"

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*1o minutes later with group 1*~*~<strong>

"I spy with my little eye something that i- HOLY FUCK WHAT WAS THAT!" Brianna screamed as she heard another owl in the sky. She was standing right behind Tyra, who took advantage of walking in the front.

"It was just another fucking owl." Hidan said as he walked slowly, right behind Brianna.

"O-Oh.." Brianna said as she kept walking, "WHY ARE THERE SO MANY TREES?" She screamed.

"We're in a forest.." Tyra reminded Brianna.

"Oh yeah.."

"..."

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*1o minutes later with group 2*~*~<strong>

"LET'S GO THIS WAY! NO THIS WAY! NO, WAIT, THIS WAY!" Tobi said as he kept turning in different directions in the cave they were currently searching.

"MAKE UP YOUR FUCKING MIND ALREADY!" Jess shouted as she walked beside Kazu.

"God, why do I have to be here? I was happily counting my money at the hideout.." Kakuzu said as he started cracking his knuckles. Suddenly a bat flew past the three and Tobi's...eye hole?... went wide.

"PRETTY BIRD!" Tobi screamed and started running after the bat.

"TOBI GET BACK HERE!" Jess screamed as her and Kakuzu ran after the childish man.

"That wasn't even a bird.." Kazu said under his breath as he ran.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*1o minutes later w group 3*~*~**

"Why is your basement so huge?" Azby asked as she turned on the flashlight and pointed it everywhere around the never ending looking hallway with many doors.

"I don't know, we bought this hideout off of some weird guy, who made horror movies.." Itachi said as he started walking down the hallway and checking each door knob to see if one was open.

"H-Horror movies?" Azby stuttered.

"Hey! Over here!" Konana said as she opened a door a few feet in front of Azby.

"Let's take a look inside.." Itachi said as he stepped inside, followed by Konan and Azby.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*Group 1*~*~<strong>

"You're gonna' drop me!" Brianna screamed as Hidan loosened his grip on Brianna. then he he tightened his grip again.

"Tell again why I'm fucking carrying you?" Hidan asked as he walked and carryed Brianna bridal style.

"Because, I did you a favor by letting you kiss me, now you have to do a favor for me!" She exclaimed, and Hidan sighed.

"D-Did you guys hear that?" Tyra asked as she stopped.

"Hear what?" Hidan asked. Then there was a sudden snap of a twig. Brianna tensed up and held onto Hidan for dear life.

"T-That.." Tyra stuttered, then suddenly appearing from the shadows was It the clown.

"HOLY FUCKITY FUCK! GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Brianna screamed, then the three people ran awat with It chasing after them like a maniac. Tyra pulled all Lightning McQueen and ran past Hidan and Brianna and onto a high tree branch.

"You can't get awat from me!" It screamed at Hidan and Brianna as they jumped up onto the branch also. It tried to climb the tree and everyone else sighed of relief.

"Here, sit down.." Hidan said as he tried to get Brianna off of him, but she didn't move an inch.

"Do you think he'll ever leave?" Tyra asked as she swiped the sweat off her forehead.

"I h-hope so.." Brianna said as she started crying in fear.

"Is she going to be fucking okay?" Hidan asked Tyra.

"Yea, she just had clauraphobia, the phobia of clowns." Tyra replied as she leaned against the trunk of the tree. The branch was massive, so they didn't have to be careful of losing their balance.

"Hidan?"

"Huh?" He responded as he looked at Brianna.

"Am I going to die?"

"..."

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*Group 2*~*~<strong>

"Tobi! Where'd you go?" Jess asked as she and Kakuzu walked through the cave. (P.s. Kazu doesn't have his cloak and mask on.. sexy ;D)

"TOBI'S NOWHERE TO BE FOUND!" Tobi shouted from behind them. Kakuzu slowly turned around and he froze.

"W-What?" Jess asked, staying behind Kakazu, "What do you see Kazu?" Kakuzu moved out of the way to reveal Cujo, the rabbid St. Bernard dog from Stephen King's movie, _Cujo._

"Where have I seen that dog before?" Kazu asked Jess.

"H-He is in th-the movie C-Cujo I showed you the o-other day.." Jess stuttered. Cujo took a step foward, then the two took a step back.

"Do you think he'll eat us?" Kakuzu asked as he grabbed Jess and threw her over his shoulder.

"Well, he is a rabbid dog!" Jess screamed, "Why'd you pick me up?" She screamed, and startled Cujo, who started chasing them.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A SLOW RUNNER!" Cujo was suddenly right behind them, and Kakuzu screamed like a little girly girl, or like Black Star from Soul Eater!

"HOLY SHIT, MOTHER FUCKER!" Jess screamed as she started hitting Kazu's ass, "HIYA! HIYA!"

"I'M NOT A HORSE!" Kazu shouted as he tried to run from Cujo, while he tried to get Jess to stop slapping his ass.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*Group 3*~*~<strong>

"This room looks pretty scary..." Azby said as she walked into the room and looked around to see nothing, "Where are you guys? Hellooooo.." Azby stopped and stood in the middle of the dark room, "Seriously guys, I'm freaking out."

"BOO!"

"HOLY CRAP!" Azby screamed as she jumped into the air and fell down on her ass.

"That was fun.." Itachi said as he tried to muffle his laughter. Azby stood up, walked past Konan and shoved Itachi into a wall.

"Ever do that again, and I'll rip your balls off with my bare hands." Azby said as she had her hand around Itachi's throat.

"O-Okay.." He said while he got choked.

"Guys.." Konan said from the back.

"Promise?" Azby asked, tightening her grip.

"Guuysss.."

"Y-Yes! I-I p-promise!" Itachi coughed out.

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?" The two screamed at Konan, once Azby let go of Itachi.

"What's that?" She asked as she pointed to a little red-head doll on the floor. Itachi and Azby's eyes went huge.

"T-That's Chuckie!" Azby screamed as the doll stood up and grabbed a knife. Before Chuckie could take a step, the three were screaming and running away.

"Oh c'mon! You could've let the baby get a head start.." Chuckie mumbled as he started walking after the three.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*Group 1*~*~<strong>

"Is that Deidara?" Brianna asked as she leaned forward and off of Hidan's lap. Everyone looked towards where Brianna was looking, and there was Deidara walking up to It.

"DEIDARA! HE'S A MURDERER!" Tyra screamed as she jumped off the tree and pushed Deidara away from It.

"TYRA!" Brianna screamed, but Hidan held her back from jumping down.

"I'm letting you get fucking killed.."

"Why?" Brianna asked.

"Good question.." Then Hidan dropped her and she landed on top of It, crushing him.

"Why did that sound like metal crushing?" Tyra asked as she kicked Brianna off of It and saw wires sticking out everywhere.

"You guys probably don't know this, un, but our hideout used to be owned by some horror movie creator, un, and he left behind some robotic things and I used them as distractions so you wouldn't find me...oh yeah, un."

"Then why did you fucking help us?" Hidan asked as he jumped down, well fell down and landed on Tyra. He then just got up and walked over to Deidara.

"TYRA-CHAN!" Brianna screamed as she got up and ran over to Tyra, who was shaking and sounded like she was crying, "TYRA-CHAN! WAKE UP! DON'T CRY!" Brianna started shaking Tyra vigorously, then she noticed Tyra was just laughing.

"Anyways.. I thought you guys had enough, since I heard Brianna crying, un." Brianna laughed.

"Pfft, I wasn't crying, what are you talking about?"

"Why is my shirt fucking wet then?" Hidan asked as he showed a little wet spot on his black shirt.

"Because you slobber!" Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Heehee.." Tyra said from behind everyone as she rolled around the ground.

"Anyways, I should go disable Cujo, un.." Deidara said as he started walking towards the cave.

"Can we come with?" Brianna asked as she started following Deidara as she dragged along Tyra on the ground.

"Yeah."

"C'mon Hidan!"

"..."

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*Group 2*~*~<strong>

"I think we lost him.." Kazu said as he put down Jess and they sat on the ground.

"Good.."

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi shouted as he finally appeared in front of Jess and Kazu.

"Where were you?" Jess screamed.

"I was with Deidara-sempai, Hidan-chan, Bri-chan, and Tyra-chan!" Tobi exclaimed.

"They're here?" Kazu and Jess shouted in unison.

"Yep! Deidara just disabled Cujo so he wouldn't eat us!" Tobi said in joy.

"Disable?" Kakuzu said in a questionably tone.

"Yea! Cujo was just a robot to distract us from finding Deidara-sempai! He's good isn't he?" Tobi shouted.

"He's dead." Jess said as she got up and started walking to the entrance of the caves with Kazu and Tobi following.

"HEY JESS!" Brianna shouted as she waved at Jess, Kazu and Tobi.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Jess screamed at Deidara, "I ALMOST SHIT MYSELF BACK THERE!"

"S-Sorry, un.. how about we all go back to the base, go find Azby and he group and I'll tell you who I like.."

"OKAY!"

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*Group 3*~*~<strong>

"Who are you guys running from?" Brianna asked as group 3 ran up the stairs of the basement and past everyone else.

"Chuckie!" Azby screamed as they continued running through the base.

"Okay Deidara, go disable Chuckie!" Jess exclaimed.

"Who's Chuckie? The only robots I put up are based on Stephen King's horror movie,s and Chukcie isn't in one of his movies, un.." Brianna stepped up and lokced the basement door.

"Well at least he can't get out of there now.." Kakuzu said as he walked back to his money counting corner in the living room. Everyone walked back there and got comfortable. Itachi, Azby, and Konan were already sitting there.

"So Deidara, who do you like?" Hidan asked Deidara once more as he went back to eating his popcorn.

"I like..."

**A/N- MWUAHAHAHAHAHAH! Cliff hanga'! Please don't hurt me..! Stay tuned for more randomness aaaand 7 Minutes in Heaven (Randomness style!) xD Review!**

**~SirMcBinks**


End file.
